Super Smash Cross Mashup Cooler
by MyMobius07
Summary: Lyra pasa el rato con Bon Bon en una banca del parque en la dimensión "humana". Nada mejor que distraerse con el bochornoso intento de noviazgo entre Wario y Amaya, siendo esta última la que se trae comportamientos muy varoniles. ¿Qué es lo que ambas tendrán para contarse entre sí? (Fic Random Crack con situaciones aleatorias) *Ustedes si gustan, pueden pedirme lo que quieran n.n*


_**Super Smash Cross: Mashup Cooler**_

_**Resumen: **__Lyra pasa el rato con Bon Bon en una banca del parque en la dimensión "humana". Nada mejor que distraerse con el bochornoso intento de noviazgo entre Wario y Amaya, siendo esta última la que se trae comportamientos muy varoniles. ¿Qué es lo que ambas tendrán para contarse entre sí?_

_**Aparicion estelar: **__Deltrix como el fotógrafo mejor pagado y Arión como el fan soñador de Wolf O' Donnell_

_**Advertencia:**__ Pues… ninguna XD, solo que es un cross-over de MLP y SSBB… Ah, si! No pienso recibir ninguna queja ofensiva contra los bronies ni este cross over. Si no les gusta, los invito a irse. Quedan advertidos_

_**Disclaimer: **__Ambas franquicias de este fic no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos autores. Yo solo hago eso con fines de entretenimiento no lucrativos._

_**Parejas: **__Amaya x Wario y un poquito de Wolf x Fox para rellenar el relato de Bon Bon XDDDD_

_**Categoría: **__R+ por leve contenido indirecto yaoi. Crack pairing, reencuentros de la vida, flashbacks y ponys por doquier ewe_

_**Tipo de fic: **__Canónico de la saga "Las ultimas aventuras de Amaya Hitomi"_

_**Notas iniciales: **__Bueno, ahora me dedico a esto y salgo un poco del mundo del yaoi y del anime. Pense que seria buena idea mezclar estas dos franquicias en un solo mundo bajo el protagonismo de mi oc Amaya Hitomi. Este fic será muy random y muy crack. Contara con varias historias aleatorias derivadas de un fic (un ultimo fic) para mi oc. Debido al tiempo que debo invertir y las responsabilidades que no debo dejar pensé que mejor seria hacer esto para compensarlo. Ustedes si gustan pueden pedirme en los comentarios o por MP alguna idea que tengan o si gustan hacer una pequeña aparición estelar dejándome la descripción de su personaje (o pony, por que no x33?) Empezare con algo como esto, mas adelante explicare por que se dio esta pareja (incluso a mi me sorprende XDDD) Bueno, espero les guste y los veo abajo._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

**Lyra Heartstrings y Bon Bon nos cuentan una historia**

Estaban en el parque, sentadas en una banca respectivamente. Aquellas dos mejores amigas que casi eran inseparables se habían encontrado en ese punto en concreto. La banca era el lugar sagrado de encuentro, como si fuese aquel tercero aunque sin vida que une el lazo de conversación. No importaba si era Equestria o la dimensión humana en este caso, importaba como se debía platicar el asunto.

- ¡Al fin la podemos leer!- dijo Lyra sentada como un humano sosteniendo con ánimos la carta especial. –Aquí Amaya dice que está saliendo con un humano llamado Wario, y que al parecer intentará mantener un noviazgo. Entonces sí era cierto lo que vi.

Su amiga Bon Bon al escucharla negó con la cabeza leyendo el contenido frase por frase.

- Parece increíble Lyra.- comentó sentada sobre sus patas. A diferencia de su amiga trataba de mantener su postura animal para no tener las miradas encima. –Hmm… dice que hará el intento de mantener una relación fuerte, pero me llama la atención la clase de persona con la que sale. Según esta foto, definitivamente no parece de su tipo.-

Ambas ponys miraron con detenimiento esa foto tomada por un tercero. La pareja del momento parecía mantener una charla como si fueran conocidos de toda la vida, sin mencionar que ella en su mano sostenía un ajo maduro, mientras él sostenía una manzana roja.

- Bueno, sí, el humano está pasado de peso, tiene un bigote extraño y por su apariencia tendría como 20 o 25 años más que ella pero lo que importa es lo feliz que esta, ¿no crees Bon Bon?- preguntó con inocencia la unicornio fanática de la antropología.-

- De hecho, suena un tanto escandaloso y ahora que lo mencionas, tienes razón si lo piensas de ese modo.- sonrió forzosamente al no estar del todo de acuerdo con lo ilógico de ese intento de relación entre Amaya y ese Smasher.

- Ahora que estamos hablando del tema, tiene sentido, verás…-

**(Lyra Heartstrings POV Flashback Mode)**

"… _Estaba en la nueva florería cerca del puerto principal, iba a comprar flores para pedirle a Rose que me las trasplantara en mi jardín. Llegué y una vez que entré a la tienda note que había varias personas, y alguna que otra fursona. Me mantuve lejos de ellos, ya sabes cómo reaccionan al ver ponys merodeando en el lugar, aun así uno de ellos me llamó la atención. Lo conocía de vista, se trataba de Arión, un amigo algo cercano de Amaya. _

_- Si es amigo de Amaya entonces debe ser amigo mío también.- me dije a mí misma creyendo que funcionaría la idea.-_

_A pesar de cómo la poca gente me miraba por caminar en dos patas, yo solo respiré hondo y me le acerqué, él andaba por la sección de gardenias y tulipanes. Vestía de manera elegante y se lo veía emocionado, como cuando Octavia termina de dar un concierto privado._

_- Estemmm… di-disculpe…- intenté decir, pero la llegada de dos fursonas mas evitó que pudiera unir un lazo.-_

_- ¡Wolf está aquí!- había dicho con entusiasmo. _

_Volteé para verlo, era ese lobo acompañado de su amigo el zorro, y qué miedo me daba. Arión se le acerco con las flores y se las ofreció. Jamás había visto a alguien con un entusiasmo como ese… bueno, yo soy la única que conozco con esa actitud, aun así se le mezclaba con los nervios. Para verse como alguien emocionada me di cuenta que lo suyo era mantenerse reservado y elegante._

_- So-so-soy tu mayor admirador, me llamo Arión- dijo._

_Yo suspire notando la inquietud de los otros dos pero casi nadie se fijaba en esa situación como yo. Supe bien que en esta parte de la dimensión humana ver a un Smasher merodeando por ahí era cosa común, como ver a Rarity circular por Ponyhattan o incluso Canterlot._

_Regresé a lo mío suspirando frustrada, compré las flores y fui a pagarlas. En ese momento vi a Amaya comprando rosas rojas._

_- ¡Ey! ¡Aya-chi!- la saludé moviendo el casco.- ¿Cómo estás?_

_- Oh, hola Lyra- me saludó y se me acercó.- Estoy bien, por suerte. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?_

_- Vine por unas cuantas flores para mi nuevo jardín. Rose se encargará de ayudarme.- recogí las flores pagadas._

_Ambas salimos juntas del lugar, Amaya estaba contenta, muy contenta, y eso me ponía feliz a mí también. Me daba curiosidad saber para qué era ese ramo de rosas costoso, y ahí supe porque: una moto se estacionó frente a nosotras, como si supiera el punto exacto de nuestra llegada. El conductor parecía un tanto despreocupado._

_- ¡Wario!- exclamó ella con entusiasmo.- Mira lo que te traje, son para ti. Rosas rojas bien grandotas.-_

_El humano se bajó de su vehículo y se le acercó. No se veía muy contento, más bien se veía un tanto confundido._

_- ¿Y esto?- preguntó aquel humano con un tono de voz bastante… estemmm… rasposo, o al menos así sonaba para mí._

_- Son-son-son flores, rosas, las compre para ti.- _

_- Yo no pregunto por esto, sino por "eso"- terminó por decir señalándome con el dedo._

_Me había olvidado que algunos humanos se sorprendían al verme en dos patas, y yo estaba así. Me sonroje a más no poder y me presente._

_- Soy Lyra Heartstrings, vengo de Equestria.-_

_- ¡Oh! ¿Do-dónde están mis modales?- sonrió torpemente Amaya- Wario, ella es Lyra, una amiga que conocí en mis días de estancia en Equestria. Querida, él es Wario, es un Smasher.-_

_- Es un placer… señor…- dejé que uno de mis cascos descansara en mi cintura._

_En serio Bon Bon, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que le sostuve la mirada a alguien. Fue el primer humano al que le tuve mala espina al instante en el que lo vi._

_- Bueno, creo que ya debemos irnos- interrumpió Amaya con su humilde alegría nerviosa- Hay que volver a casa, y de paso tenemos que vigilar que Waluigi no haga ninguna estupidez.-_

_- Si… tienes razón- termino por responderle a ella sonriéndome con malicia, provocando que me pusiera la crin de punta._

_- Un gusto encontrarme contigo Lyra. Nos vemos pronto.- _

_Dicho eso ambos subieron a esa moto, él volviendo a ser el conductor y ella su acompañante poniéndose el casco de seguridad para la cabeza. Yo me quedé viéndolos irse, pero sintiéndome más extraña de lo que creí…"_

**(Narrador POV)**

-… Y así fue nuestro primer encuentro los tres- sonrió con nostalgia la pony apasionada a los humanos.

Bon Bon no se sintió tan a gusto con la anécdota, como si viviera a través de su amiga la poca descriptiva sensación de mala confianza.

- Aun sigo pensando que no es de su tipo, seguro sería un anti-ponys- pensaba mirando al suelo.- De hecho…

**(Bon Bon POV Flashback Mode)**

"… _hace dos días tuve un encuentro similar al tuyo en un restaurante lujoso lleno de humanos. Pensé que ese lugar sería el más apropiado para sacarme una foto y enviarla al periódico de Equestria. Amaya me contrato al mejor fotógrafo que conoce. Me había dado su tarjeta._

_-´Deltrix. El fotógrafo más chido y mejor pagado que conozcas'- caminaba leyendo su tarjeta pero no estaba distraída._

_Llegué hasta nuestro punto de encuentro, pues yo lo había llamado y allí me esperó. Pude distinguirlo con facilidad, era el único adolescente con una cámara de fotografía._

_- ¿Mi clienta?- me preguntó al verme con una infame sonrisa._

_- Así es- le respondí.- Me llamo Bon Bon, y quiero una fotografía cerca del cartel del restaurante de enfrente y de las personas que circulan por allí._

_Cruzamos la calle y Deltrix presentó su carnet de fotógrafo profesional dándonos a ambos el acceso del lugar._

_- Bien señor Deltrix, es aquí. No quiero que retoque la foto, necesito que se vea cien por ciento real. Si la edita nadie me creerá.-_

_No tarde ni medio segundo en posar bien para esa fabulosa foto cuando noté que su mirada no se enfocaba en su cámara, sino a otra parte. Volteé la vista para encontrarme con la sorpresa de encontrar a un lobo y aun zorro besándose. Quedé con la boca abierta y el cuerpo se me tensó terriblemente._

_- Madre santa. ¿Los ves?- me preguntó Deltrix en un susurro.-_

_- Si… los veo. No creí que fuera algo común que dos rivales se llevaran así de bien.-_

_- ¿Qué? ¡No! Ellos dos no, ¡ella!- me dijo tomándome del mentón y haciéndome voltear la mirada hacia Amaya que estaba sentada en una mesa apartada._

_Yo sonreí y galopé esquivando las mesas y los mozos que pasaban con elegancia. Llegué haciendo un derrape hacia el lugar._

_- Me alegro tanto de…-_

_No pude terminar de hablar cuando note que estaba tomando de la mano a ´su novio´. Se me borró la sonrisa del rostro, sentí como si me echaran encima una cubeta de agua no fría, sino helada. _

_- ¡Oh, Bon Bon!- dijo Amaya soltándole la mano rápidamente a su cita.- ¿Q-qué andas haciendo por aquí?_

_- Vengo… vengo a-a-a-a a… a tomarme una foto para el periódico con el fotógrafo que me recomendaste. Quiero que me vean aquí así le creen a Lyra acerca de la dimensión humana.-_

_Deltrix permaneció a mi lado, pero de los dos yo era la que estaba realmente nerviosa. Me paré en dos patas manteniendo como podía el equilibro ya que la mesa no me dejaba ver bien. El fotógrafo me ayudo sujetándome de los brazos ya que me balanceaba de un lado a otro._

_- Aun no mantienes bien el equilibrio, y hola Del.- rió ella acomodándose un mechón de su cabello.- Por cierto, aun no les presenté a Wario. Saluda cariño, ellos son amigos míos.-_

_-Si… como sea.- _

_Ese hombre no demostró ningún interés, se comportó como un maleducado, y además… ¡se tocaba dentro de la nariz con el dedo! ¡Qué asco!_

_- Bu-bueno, mejor no los interrumpo más. Nos vamos a otra parte del lugar para no incomodarlos ni nada.-_

_Así ni bien como llegue dejé que Deltrix me cargara en sus brazos y me sacara rápido del lugar…"_

**(Narrador POV)**

-… no solo porque me molesté con la actitud de ese humano, sino porque también me avergonzaba estar allí. Para muchos esto de los ponys circulando por las calles no es algo que acostumbran a ver seguido.- dijo Bon Bon desviando la mirada mientras se acariciaba el brazo, como si estuviera sanando alguna herida.

Ambas quedaron un buen momento en silencio. Heartstrings suspiro aun sentada en dos patas mirando al cielo prácticamente nublado.

- Como sea Bon Bon, de todas formas se dará cuenta sola del error que está cometiendo. No es para ella.- se frustró contradiciendo sus palabras anteriores a su relato sobre la felicidad de uno en el amor.- Solo esperemos que no nos olvide.

Cuando menos se espera el canto del gallo, o como si de verdad el destino diera aviso fijo, aquella moto pasó de nuevo y se estacionó frente a ellas. La dichosa Amaya Hitomi venía con su Romeo abrazada a su espalda.

-Un consejito mío ponys amigas: si aman a alguien déjenlo ir, si vuelve es porque debes obstruirte las fosas nasales para no tener problemas con el mal olor. Vale la pena, créanme.-

Así como vino se fue gritando como si estuviera en un rodeo montada en su propio caballo revoleando su gorra purpura.

- Así es Lyra, se le nota la felicidad en sus ojos.- terminó por finalizar la pony de los dulces en su cutie mark.

_**FIN**_

_**Notas finales: **__Bueno, como verán, asi termino la cosa Mas adelante, en capítulos próximos, se explicara y se dara a conocer como surgio este noviazgo tan raro. Se que no explique mucho ni nada, pero quiero dejar ciertos puntos en claro:_

_**1) **__No tengo nada en contra de los furrys, de hecho, yo tengo mi propia fursona. Lo que Lyra dice alude a la rivalidad de los bronies con los furrys (que en lo personal, lo encuentro muy tonto sinceramente e.e) por eso su temor a hablar con Arión._

_**2) **__Los antiponys: Bon Bon se refiere a Wario como un "antipony" debido a como Lyra deja en claro la mala espina que le tiene. Aquí hago referencia a los "antibronies" paradójicamente. Si bien Wario solo se mostro indiferente a ambas ponys, cabe destacar que ellas mencionan que no son muy aceptadas en la dimensión humana por el rechazo que les tienen._

_**3) **__Respecto a Wolf y a Fox, pues quise hacerlo corto e indirecto porque aun no me meto mucho en esos dos personajes como para describirlos abiertamente. Vuelvo a lo de la nota inicial, yo soy algo nueva en Super Smash Bros y les pido que sean tolerantes conmigo ya que me cuesta ser mas suelta al escribir de ellos._

_**4) **__No se si es importante, pero en la foto que Amaya les envía a Lyra y a Bon Bon por correo se explica que Wario tiene una manzana mientras mi oc tiene un ajo maduro. Si se dan cuenta (estoy segura que si :3) si uno es de comer ajo, pues la otra es amante de las manzanas. Mas adelante dare a conocer esa cualidad de ella._

Bueno, esto es todo por ahora, lo ahogue demasiado con información de mas y no creo que la lean toda u.u pero ni modo. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización n.n

Por cierto, gracias a mis amigos Jeffrey (Arión) y Armand (Deltrix) por querer participar aqui en este episiodio x3 Gracias chicos.


End file.
